Wrapping Up Loose Ends
by dramafreakx2
Summary: Just a missing LoVe scene from episode 3.02.


Title: Wrapping Up Loose Ends  
Spoilers: Up to Episode 3.02  
Rating: R to be safe  
Summary: A missing scene from episode two of season 3.  
Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this fanfiction belong to Rob Thomas and his creative team at The C.W./U.P.N. The story is my own creative work and my intention is to pay homage to the universe they created, not to profit from it.  
A/N: I wrote this fic the day after the second episode aired during my English class, so this fic is completely canonical!

* * *

Logan had given me the key for a reason I presume. He wanted me to visit him. I never planned to actually use it, but I did. I used the key to the apartment. I found Logan playing video games with Dick!

"Hey, Ronnie!" Dick said all happy and cheery.

"Dick," I replied trying my best not to look at him.

Finally, after the longest time, Logan looked up at me. I had tears rolling down my cheeks and my hair was a mess. Logan immediately got up and led me to his room, telling Dick that they would talk later.

It seemed like forever when we actually reached his room and he cloosed the door behind us. I sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe that you actually used the key," Logan said trying to cheer me up.

I just stared at him with a bewildered look. Eventually, Logan sat down on the bed with me. He pulled me into his arms. I practically melted into them.

Logan kissed the top of my head. "What's wrong, baby? What happened?" Logan asked.

I took a deep breath. I don't normally share my mistakes with Logan. I guess that this is an exception.

"Did you see my article in the newspaper?" I asked.

"Of course, baby. It was amazing. You got to use your detective skills in your writing. I'm so proud of you," Logan said into my hair.

"Well, I'm not," I said rather curtly.

Logan instantly pulled away from me to look in the face. "Why?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I was supposed to write the article about the sorority, not the fact that the den mother has cancer. She's going to be fired, Logan."

Logan pulled me back into his arms. "Her only happiness in life is going to be taken away and it's all my fault," I continued.

At this point, I was completely crying in Logan's arms. He just held me until I calmed donw.

"It was your job to write that story. They decided to publish it. It's not your fault," Logan said into her hair as he stroked it.

"You know the funny thing? I was actually voted into the sorortiy. They actually wanted me. They bought my entire act," Veronica said monotonously.

Logan laughed and eventually Veronica joined him. "It's funny that you could be part of a sorority, but you were Lily's best friend. That required some of the traits that you displayed at the the sorority. Those traits will always be a part of you."

"I loved being Lily's best friend," Veronica said dreamily.

"I know. I loved Lily too, but we have to move on. You miss her, but if she had never died, we would have never been able to become the amazing people that we are today. I would have never have had you."

"I love you Logan," Veronica said staring at his face.

At first, he seemed confused, but his mouth broke into a smile a few minutes later. "I love you so much, Veronica," Logan said as he moved in to kiss her.

As soon as their tongues met, fireworks exploded. They were lost in the wrath of each other, but suddenly, Veronica put her hand on Logan's chest to push him away.

"As much as I love kissing you, I have to know something." Logan looked at her intrigued about what she was going to say. "Why is Dick here?" I asked.

Logan smiled and replied, "He needs a place to stay. I know how you feel about how giving someone a place to stay can change a person's life."

They both thought back to when Duncan let Logan into his apartment. Logan was a wreck just as Dick is now.

Veronica simply pushed her lips back onto his. "You're a good man, Logan," Veronica said.

"I know," Logan said as he led her back to the bed.


End file.
